


After Party

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss





	After Party

张艺兴被送回来的时候，浑身湿淋淋的，裹着表演结束时穿的那件黑西服，胸前点缀的流苏都揉成了死结，杂乱地贴在身上。  
“Lay先生……我……我送哥回来……”  
Lay的表情实在说不上好，门口的小助理没敢抬头看面前冰山一样的冷脸，驾着张艺兴臂肘把人送进屋里。  
“呀，先……先生，你来啦？要吃……吃点蛋糕吗？”  
扑面而来的酒气让Lay面色更沉，小助理有些无措地搓了搓手，“内个……最后一场，哥挺开心的，就喝了几杯。”  
“知道了，回去吧。”  
北城刚刚下了雨，入夜之后的凉风顺着窗缝往屋里钻。在派对上湿透的外套瓷实地贴在张艺兴身上，有些沉，凉冰冰的，冻得人直往Lay怀里挤。  
“冷，先生，冷……”  
Lay的浴袍被张艺兴扯开了，大片裸露的胸膛散发着柔缓的体温，张艺兴不管不顾地挂住Lay的脖子，发丝尾端滚下来的水珠顺着锁骨淌进更深的地方，在两个人中间挤出一层光滑的水膜。  
“知道冷还往水里跳？”  
“我没有，是他们……把我扔下去的……”  
看来不算太醉，还知道给自己找点借口。  
沉甸甸的衣服终于被Lay剥下来扔在了地上，脚下的地毯登时就被濡湿了表层，张艺兴哼唧着不愿意穿上Lay从身上脱下来的浴袍，别别扭扭地抱着Lay的脖子不肯撒手，说什么都要贴着。  
也是，浴袍哪有人身上暖和。  
Lay的手从张艺兴后颈顺着脊柱滑下来，停在了臀峰边缘。湿了水的皮肤被风一吹显得格外冰凉，细密的皮肉表层毛孔闭合着，显出光滑的触感。  
“呀！”屁股上冷不防被扬了一个巴掌，张艺兴吃痛尖呼，厚实的肉瓣在Lay手里被大力揉捏得变了形，一层火辣的触感从肌肤底层缓慢烧灼上来。  
“狡辩。”  
Lay没有再给张艺兴辩驳的机会，直接将人扛进浴室，扔进刚刚准备好的浴缸里。热气从毛孔冲向头顶，张艺兴仰着脸，眼角有些微润的红，眼神在酒精的麻痹下看起来有些痴傻，像是还没反应过来发生了什么似的，直愣愣地盯着面前被揉开浴袍腰带的Lay，喉结下意识一滚。  
随即便突然想起来了什么，浴缸里的热水被张艺兴哗啦一声带起来，半数撒在了Lay身上，Lay刚想发作，就听见张艺兴捏着胸前的项链嘟嘟囔囔地念：“先生今天送的项链，不能沾水吧……”  
“……”Lay听清了张艺兴的喃喃自语，脸上的表情悄然融化了些，转身回房间打了个电话，要来了几块去皮的生姜。  
“唔……疼……”  
生姜摩擦在皮肉上有些刺激，被热水浸泡开的毛孔迅速将姜汁吸收进去，显出红润的颜色。  
“疼也忍着。”Lay捏着姜块在张艺兴的手腕脚踝的血管处揉擦，温热的姜汁渗入皮肤，迅速将体内的寒气驱逐干净，连带着血液里的酒精，也被加速代谢了出去。  
张艺兴靠在浴缸一角，因为醉酒显得迷蒙的眼神重新挂上清明，他伸手从自己颈边挑下一块还没来得及冲洗的奶油，抹在Lay的脸上，咯咯地笑。  
“先生不恭喜我巡演成功吗？”  
清亮的水声重新在浴室中响起，Lay捞起张艺兴的腰，将人扶坐起来，沾湿了浴花替人擦洗身上的淡奶油。融了热水的奶油渐渐融化，顺着张艺兴有些泛红的皮肤成股流下来，从脖子到乳峰，Lay没作声，默然看着张艺兴身上这些看起来让人不甚愉快的半透明乳白液体。  
“我的粉丝们给我拼了字，还说十年后还要来看我，紫色的，先生在台下看到了吗？”  
怎么没看到？除了字，还有张艺兴腰上甩动的丝巾，被汗水濡湿褪了色的头发，将身体紧密包裹的西装和黑色皮靴，随着舞蹈动作在身体上跳动的锁链和耳垂上的十字架。  
是他在张艺兴开场前在更衣室亲手替他戴上的。  
他坐在正面的包厢，看他在追光下抖落的汗珠，听见场馆里万人呼喊他的名字，他站在船头笑望着属于他的一切。  
他已经站得足够高了。  
“哦对，还有我的dancer，他们都说我很厉害。”  
“那你呢？你自己怎么觉得？”  
“我觉得呀，嗯——”张艺兴故意拖长尾音，抿了唇角露出一只酒窝，一边玩着Lay额角散下来的碎发一边眨眼，“我觉得还是没有先生厉害！嘶——”  
Lay看到了张艺兴腿根留下的一块红痕，透着几颗细小的血珠，在白皙的皮肤上显得格格不入。张艺兴被Lay按得吃痛，小声地倒吸一口气：“这是他们非要往我身上抹蛋糕，我没跑过，凳子上磕了一下……”  
Lay最讨厌张艺兴的身上留下不属于自己的印记，即便是因为练舞受的伤，每次也都显得格外介怀，加上张艺兴化伤极慢的特殊体质，这样一磕，又不知道会在身上留多久。  
因为那群人在身上留下的痕迹。  
张艺兴看出了Lay心里的闷气，老老实实地坐在浴缸中让Lay摆弄着身体，蓬松的浴花擦过便留下一层绵密的泡沫，将人舒舒服服地包裹起来。张艺兴绷着脚尖踩在Lay浴袍底下，脚趾探动着摆玩那两颗圆滚的肉球，他把手里的项链咬进嘴里，伸手勾住Lay的脖子。  
“我错了先生，下次一定会注意的。”  
泡沫在耳边破掉发出沙沙的声响，金属的锁链挂坠被张艺兴咬在嘴里，不一会就有透明的涎液顺着无法闭合的齿关淌出来，滴落在Lay的脚背。张艺兴衔着锁坠在Lay颈侧轻轻地舔，将左耳的十字挂坠露在Lay面前，“先生，帮我打开吧，要不然，一会锁芯会进水的。”  
精巧的十字架弹开后是一把漂亮的钥匙，取下来后便只剩下一枚金属的黑色耳钉留在耳垂上。张艺兴撅着唇在Lay嘴角轻轻地啄：“谢谢先生。”  
“你知不知道，今天这样喝多了很危险？”  
“有什么危险呀，先生想得太多啦。”张艺兴解开了身上最后一层束缚，在浴缸中舒展地伸个懒腰，软软地靠在Lay身上，手指在Lay小腹的Tiger Line上游走，看样子舒适愉快，并没有丝毫的悔意。  
“他们脑子里在想什么，你会不知道？”Lay捉住张艺兴作乱的手，将他身上的最后一朵泡沫冲洗干净。  
张艺兴歪着脑袋甜甜一笑，就势将Lay扯了进来，“我知道，但他们不敢。”  
的确不敢。  
他曾见过张艺兴工作时的样子，严苛，冷酷，带着一点接近于吹毛求疵的不近人情，大众眼中的小绵羊是他，一个月开除三个员工的也是他。这样一个人，或许会在深夜被人肖想，他们会握着自己滚烫的阴茎默念他的名字，却永远不敢在他面前有半分逾矩，即便早就在此前无数个黑夜里为他沸腾了自己的血液。  
这样的张艺兴，现在躺在自己身下，带着浅薄的酒精和惯用的烟草味道，轻软地，乖巧地啃咬着圆润的肉唇，带着或许他自己都不曾清楚的自信笑容，小声地，隐晦地向自己求欢。  
剩余的生姜被Lay揉碎在手心，粘在指腹探进张艺兴身下的穴口。刺激性的姜汁迅速被松软的皮肉吸收，尖锐的痛感瞬时就让张艺兴身上渗出一层细密的汗。  
“每次都知道错了，哪次记住了？”  
蚊蚁啃噬一般的灼痛感从身体深处生长而来，在恰到好处的时刻胀开，催生出盘伏已久的热烈情欲。  
张艺兴吃痛皱眉，口中的呼吸蓦地一沉，眼角尽是没有化开的浓重迷恋，“那先生现在想怎么样呀呀？”  
来自于Lay的吻总是热烈且强势的。  
带着一丝不容抗拒的威严碾过唇面舌根，像是要把人吞进腹中，歌手的气息比常人更加绵长，可即便是这样，张艺兴也总是在吻中被掠夺尽最后一丝氧气。柔软的身体随着交换呼吸的间隙有节律地起伏，唇齿间泄露出来的粗重喘息和呻吟将夜里最后一丝光亮点燃。  
暖黄的灯光从屋顶中央倾洒而下，将房间中交缠的浅灰身影无声包裹起来。  
夜很长，黑暗中上演的，是征服者和征服者之间的情爱游戏。  



End file.
